Just an Ordinary Girl
by Athena Marie 22
Summary: My name is Athena Williams, and I’m just an ordinary girl. Except I live a double life. During the summer I’m the average eighteen year old girl. During the school year I’m an extraordinary witch. My best friends keep me sane, especially Harry.


The characters you recognize aren't mine. They belong to J.K Rowling. I own the plot and anybody you don't recognize. If you don't like, don't read. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames aren't. I appreciate praise also. It helps me to keep writing. I'll try to keep up on this story and my other story.

A lot of what happened in the books is going to be ignored… Or rather anything I didn't like. Sirius, Dumbledore, and the people who died in the 7th book did not in this story. Ginny and Harry don't get together and have fifty kids. Snape is very much a good guy, but I'm going to try to keep him in character. Well enjoy.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

My name is Athena Williams, and I'm just an ordinary girl. Except I live a double life. During the summer I'm the average eighteen year old girl. During the school year I'm an extraordinary witch going to Middleton University, a very ordinary wizarding university. I'm apprenticing under Master Kregan to become a potions mistress.

The only things keeping me sane in this school are my best friends, and my very best friend, Harry Potter. Yeah, Harry Potter. Crazy isn't it. Of course if you only knew who I was related to it would make sense. My father was Jonathan William, Head of the Department of Mysteries. My mother, Vanessa Williams, was born Vanessa Dumbledore, daughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

My mother is one of the world's most powerful witches. And her parents don't lack in that department either. Its my father's side that makes me as extraordinary as I am though. My father was something that the wizarding world has been calling a myth for decades, a mage. He was a natural mage, meaning that his powers acted with his emotions. His father was an elemental and an empath, and his mother was elfin royalty. I got all of this plus the power from my mother's side.

I'm a mind mage, meaning that my powers act how I want them to. I think it, and it gets done. You would think it makes life easy right? Well it doesn't. My father's mother's elfin blood runs in my veins. The elf blood tends to get in the way of my mage magic. The elf blood makes it difficult for my magic to work without some kind of gesture of my hand. Occasionally my emotions override the elf blood, and my magic just flows. I guess I'm getting a little off track huh?

I meant to be telling you about what should have been my second year at Middleton University. And how me and Harry plan to destroy Moldy-shorts. End Intro.

As I'm walking towards the castle that is Hogwarts, I hear so much. The soft whispers of all the nervous first years, the reunions of friends, and Hagrid's hollers of "First years, first years over here." But it's the feelings that overwhelm me. Nervousness, anxiety, excitement, fear, sadness, all of it wrapped into one. Sometimes I despise being an empath. I quickly put up my occlumency shields as I make my way through the crowds of students.

"Atta!" I look around trying to pin-point the exact location of the voice I know to be my very best friend. "Over here, we saved you a spot in the carriage." I laugh as I walk over the carriage filled with my five best friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Draco Malfoy.

"You guys do know that these are for the students right?" I watch as a group of students walks by and glares at us as if we've wronged them in some way.

"Yeah, we know. Darling Dray has been scaring them all off when they try to sit in here with us. He can't help it though, its just… Shush Draco.. Its just all over his face that he doesn't like them." Ginny declares as Draco tries to burn a hole in her head with his eyes.

I laugh as I reply, "Of course, but I'm sure your reputation hasn't helped the matter either Ginny. The last time we showed up here you nearly scared the firsties to death."

"Yeah, well they got over it." We all laughed as the carriages started to move up towards the castle. "Anyways we should focus on the matter at hand. If the University is being watched by the death eaters than we can't very well go back can we?"

"Oh.. Yeah, about that guys… Master Kregan was attacked last night… He isn't dead but he's still unconscious. He was transferred to St. Mungo's because of their skill in the after effects of dark magic. The attack took place at his home in Australia, so Headmistress Liana isn't closing the school. However that does seem like a warning to me." I shake my head and sigh.

Harry leans over and wraps his arm around me as he says, "Its not your fault you know that right?"

"Oh Harry, of course she knows that. But she's right. The death eaters know that she was studying under him. And they know that if they threaten her they threaten you." States Hermione.

"They threaten all of us if they threaten Atta, Hermione. I mean, we're all in this just as deeply as Harry is now. Me and you have supported Harry since day one. You're muggleborn and I'm a blood traitor. Ginny also, plus she helped Draco get out of his initiation. Draco refused the mark. He's one of the most powerful people in Britain simply because of his last name, and yet he decided to turn his back on it all for a girl. You beat Moldy-shorts when you were a baby, and have continued to keep him at bay since. Atta, well she's Atta. Her magic rivals his, and she's Dumbledore's granddaughter." He chuckled, which had us all looking at him like he was crazy. "We're quite a group huh? Four pureblood blood traitors, a half-blood, and a muggleborn all hell-bent on killing Moldy-shorts and his death eaters."

"… Ron that was probably the most intelligent thing you've said in the last year. Of course, I'm not sure I've ever heard you say something intelligent." Draco laughed softly. We all sat in a rather comfortable silence for the remainder of the ride. All of us thinking similar thoughts… all of them about how right Ron was.

We were pulled out of our thoughts as the carriage slowed to a stop. "Now for the task at hand: getting the professors to take us on as apprentices so that we can stay here. Shit, Snape is never going to go for this. I mean, seriously, I guess I don't blame him. I tried to kill him for the first three years after I met him."

"Oh, don't worry about it so much Atta. You have an in, you're the Headmaster's granddaughter, and you have him wrapped around your pretty little finger." Laughed Ginny.

I stuck my tongue out at her as Draco said, "If anybody is gonna have a problem getting the professor to take them on its going to be me. McGonagall is never going to want a suspected wanna-be death eater as her apprentice."

"Well I'll be fine, Hooch wants to retire soon anyways. If I apprentice for her then I can take her place and she can leave. Plus, she always liked my brothers so I bet she'll like me too." Bragged Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You're wrong Draco. I'm going to have the worst time convincing them to have me as an apprentice. Madam Pomphrey might like me, but I haven't had any training at the University. You've all had at least a year." Ginny sighed as she spoke.

Harry laughed at her dramatics. " Yeah, well I'm likely going to be killed my the professor I apprentice under. You know how the defense teachers are."

"Well we all know who won't have problems: Hermione. You had the best grades in everything. You could apprentice for anybody." Draco said as we all laughed.

"You're wrong Dray. I couldn't apprentice for Trelawney." That did it, we were all rolling. Nerves were completely forgotten.

We had reached the Great Hall by the time we had stopped laughing. "Well here goes nothing." Harry took a deep breath as he looked at me. "Are you ready to grovel, and work your magic with your Grandfather? It looks like we're going to need it."

I took a deep breath put my hand on the door and replied, "As ready as I'm going to be," as I pushed the door open.

As the door opened we could hear the last of the Sorting Hat's song. "Looks like its still preaching house unity. Maybe this years students might listen." I said as we all shuffled through the door to a shadowy corner of the Great Hall.

"We listened to it. A little late, I'll admit, but we did. I mean, Draco joined our group, and I have to admit that he brought a lot to the table. The Slytherin slyness was welcomed with open arms, it was the blonde carrier of said slyness that wasn't so lucky." Harry whispered as me and Ginny giggled quietly.

We stood silently for the rest of the sorting. I thought we were doing pretty good in the not being noticed department until I was jerked out of my thoughts by my grandfather's voice. "Now it seems that I'm needed by the six alumni in the back of the room. So I'll make my speech short this year. The forbidden forest is forbidden."

"For a good reason too." "Seriously, its not fun in there contrary to popular belief." "I got lost for an hour in there before I thought to summon a broom." "Spiders, giant spiders. Don't go in there!" We all added to my grandfather's speech.

"Ah, yes. Spells are not to be used in the hallways. There is a list of forbidden objects on the bulletins in every common room, if you have doubts on any object please refer to the list. And with these last words, let us eat. Love Peace and Harmony" - Latin

With this, food appeared on all of the tables. Instead of sitting down, my grandfather gracefully made his way towards us, my grandmother and Professor Snape not far behind. "Shall we make our way to my office?" He asked already leading the way to his office. "Atta, dear how are you?"

"I'm good Grandpa. How are you?"

"I'm doing well dear. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, how are all of you?"

"I'm good sir." "Very well." " 'm good professor." "I'm well Headmaster." "… I'm fine sir. Thank you for asking." They all replied as we walked up the stairs to my grandfather's office.

"Anytime Mr. Malfoy." He sat down slowly, and offered my grandmother a seat next to him. " Severus my boy, I'm not sure it was necessary for you to come with us, but you're welcome to stay if you wish." He said, eyes twinkling, as he conjured a chair near his desk, gesturing to Snape to sit down. "Shall we? Now, I thought that you would all be at the University right about now. Anybody care to explain why you aren't?"

Harry sighed, "We think that the death eaters are planning on attacking the school."

"Master Kregan was attacked late Saturday night. He's at St. Mungo's recovering, but still unconscious. I believe that it was a warning of what is to come." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 'Might as well get this over with.' "We don't think that its safe for us to go back. Not for us or for the other students there. Hogwarts has always been the most secure school in wizarding Britain. Middleton U isn't, and we don't want anybody else to get hurt because of our presence there."

My grandmother interrupted what everybody knew would become rambling, "Atta dear, you know that you're all welcome at Hogwarts anytime."

"Of course you are. All of you are," my grandfather looked pointedly at Draco.

"… So then you'd be willing to put us into an apprentice program with the professors?" I asked.

My grandfather nodded and replied, "Of course you'd need their approval."

I knew instantly what he was getting at. I turned towards Snape and asked, "Wouldyouletmeapprenticeunderyou? Please?"

He stared at me like I had grown an extra head. "I suppose, if you can learn to speak English, I have very little choice."

"…. Seriously?" I sat stunned staring at him, not believing my ears.'

"Yes you insolent girl. English though. I'm assuming you learned enough from Master Kregan to help me teach the first years. Am I correct?"

"Yes, yeah, I can. I could probably help with some of the upper classes also. At least supervising them some. I know how often even the seventh years blow things up. If you had an extra set of eyes…"

"We'll see." He stood, bade my grandfather goodnight and left.

"Told you not to worry." Ginny said. "You never listen to me."

I laughed, realization sinking in. "Oh bloody hell, now I have to put up with that man on a daily basis."

The room was instantly filled with laughter. Even Fawks seemed to be laughing at me. I pouted, I did it well.

"And all of you, who do you wish to apprentice under?" My grandfather addressed the rest of our funny little group.

"The defense professor, I didn't see him at the feast." Harry replied.

"Ah, of course. No, it seems our poor Professor Lupin had to endear another full moon before he could join us here."

"Remus is coming back?" I asked surprised. "I truly didn't believe that you would be able to convince the board to let him come back. But I guess that's going to be a story for another night huh?"

He smiled at me. "Mr. Malfoy, who do you wish to apprentice under?"

I frowned at the way he ignored me. Draco got suddenly tense, "Well…" I watched as Ginny reached for his hand and squeezed it softly. "I was actually hoping that Professor McGonagall would allow me to apprentice under her sir." He looked questionably at her. "Would you?"

"Why of course Mr. Malfoy, you were always a joy to have in my classroom. And excellent student. As long as you're up to some hard work we'll get along just fine." Draco nodded at her.

"What about you Ronald?" My grandfather asked.

"I heard that Madam Hooch wants to retire soon, I fly well, and I enjoy doing it. So I figured that apprenticing under her would be good for the both of us. That way when she wants to retire she can be sure that she's leaving her pitch in good hands." Ron finished beaming at himself.

"I'm sure that she will approve that Ronald. Ginny how about you dear one?"

She took a deep breath, let it out and started, "I know that I'm the youngest one here, and that I don't have any University training, but I was hoping that you would allow me to apprentice with Madam Pomphrey. I've always had a fascination with healing, and its been suggested to me many times by many different people. I mastered the basic healing charms early on because of how often the boys were getting cuts and bruises in my first year. I would really appreciate the chance to train under somebody who is as good at her job as Madam Pomphrey is.."

"Well I'm sure that the Madam will not mind that you have no training. She may actually prefer it." My grandmother assured Ginny.

"Now last, but not least, Hermione, who do you wish to apprentice under?"

Hermione perked up instantly. " Actually professor, I was hoping to work with the muggle studies professor. I believe that having a muggleborn helping out with what the students learn would be very beneficial in their learning. I could help the professor to find the more important parts about living in the muggle world." She smiled, know-it-all shone in her eyes.

"You know Mia, I never thought about it like that before. I took that class, and I was glad that I actually had some understanding of the muggle world anyways because I feared the muggles after that class. Grandpa I think that Hermione should be forced onto the professor. No approval necessary." I smirked slightly.

"Well it seems that I had quite the same thoughts Miss Granger. I hired a new professor for that class. A muggleborn by the name of Jennifer Newman. However, I'm sure that she would love the help of a former student who knows what will keep the students interested in the class." His eyes were twinkling again.

'Damn that twinkle.. I swear he knows everything. I bet he already knew we were coming and planned this all out. Probably why Snape agreed so readily. I'm gonna find a spell that makes my eyes do that. See how he likes it.'

"Now the only thing we have to sort out is living arrangements. It seems we're going to have to tamper with the castle's walls."

"I'll do it! I can do it! Can I do it?" I asked excitedly.

With his nod of approval, I proceeded to nearly fly down the stairs, and out to the Entrance hall. "Here a good spot guys?" They all nodded their heads. 'Probably know I'll do it either way. Ha ha.'

I lifted my hands to shoulder height, flicked my wrists, and snapped my fingers. A majestic looking door appeared in front of us. "The common room isn't actually right here, only the door. It'll lead to the common room, and there will be other doors to leave from that will go all over the school. Password is friends. - Latin It means friends. Its in Latin. And last time I checked that's not something they teach here so we'll be okay with it." I laughed, turned towards the door, murmured friends. - Latin and walked through the door.

The common room was amazing. I had seriously outdone myself this time. It was rather large, but not awkwardly so. The color scheme had a mixture of all the house colors. There were six rooms with name plates over them. And two bathrooms. There was an open kitchen/dining room, and the whole place was the perfect mix of wizarding and muggle things. I had charmed a TV and game system to work back at the University and had done the same here.

"You guys can change your rooms. I just kept them with the scheme out here. I figured we need to preach house unity. Might as well start with ourselves right? I'll make sure to have the house elves aware that we will clean by ourselves, unless otherwise asked. We can ask for food, or make it ourselves. The shelves are stocked full as Ron has already realized. They will always stay stocked. The bathrooms are sectioned off. Three of everything just to make things simple. No wards on any doors, those can be added. Umm… Any questions?" I laughed at all of their reactions to this information.

"Did I die and go to heaven?" Asked Ron.

"Alcohol?" Ginny inquired.

I laughed at her. "But of course. Upper left cabinet above the fridge. It won't open before five on Friday. And closes itself Sunday morning. Anything you take out and don't drink will return itself. I figure I have some self control, and nobody else does." I smiled.

"No wards at all? Or no security wards?" Draco asked abruptly.

"No security wards. I built silencing wards into the walls. I don't want to hear anything at night, thanks very much."

"So there are doors to where?" Asked Hermione.

I laughed, "Okay, one to close by each of our classes. Obviously the one for Ron just goes to outside at the point closest to the quidditch pitch. One to the Entrance Hall, another near my grandfather's office, and one near the Room of Requirements." I yawned loudly. "I figured that covered all the bases.. I'm exhausted though. So I'm going to turn in. I suggest you all do too. We have our first classes in the morning. Wouldn't wanna set a bad example for the ickle firsties would we?"

"Good idea Atta. She's right you guys. We're going to be role models for them. Goodnight everybody."

"Goodnight." " 'Night." "Sleep good you guys." "Goodnight, sleep tight."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Not all the chapters are going to be this long. I just had a good train of thought. I'll try to keep them semi long though. And I'll try to keep it updated. I'm working on two stories though, so be patient. xoxo


End file.
